Eglantine (Movie)
“Da says that dreams are who we are.” - Eglantine, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga’Hoole Eglantine is a female Barn Owl owlet. She is Noctus and Marella's youngest child and only daughter and Kludd and Soren's younger sister in Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. She is a protagonist and a minor character voiced by Adrienne DeFaria. History [[Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole|''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole]] Eglantine was first seen dressed up as Metal Beak playing the Battle of the Ice Claws with Soren. When she yarped her first pellet, Eglantine was a little shocked. Mrs. P. comforted her and explained it was all natural. Later, Eglantine was taken to St. Aegolius by Kludd, who had joined the Pure Ones. She was uncomfortable in being with these owls, despite Kludd being there. She pleaded with Kludd to take her back to their parents and to go find Soren, which aggravated Kludd since he hated Soren so much. Eglantine was then moon blinked and given to Allomere, a slipgizzle. She was taken to the Great Tree along with another owlet. While the Guardians went out on a rescue mission, Soren and Mrs. P. stayed with her. After Soren whispered the legends that their Da had told them, she snapped out of her trance. Eglantine told what happened to her, revealing Allomere's allegiance to the Pure Ones. Later, she welcomed back Soren as he returned in victory from St. Aegolius and stayed at the Great Tree. Trivia *While all the other characters in the movie talk with Australian accents, Eglantine talks with an American accent *In the books, she is a fully-fledged owl when brought to the Great Tree, whereas in the movie she is an owlet throughout the whole film. *Also, in the film Eglantine arrived at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree moon blinked, while in the books she arrived stone-stunned with the other owlets from the Great Downing. Soren spent all of his time with her, until she returned to normal. In the film, there was no Great Downing. *Her movie poster refers to her as "The Dreamer." *Eglantine is seen to own an owlipoppen in the movie, but she doesn't in the books. Quotes 'Eglantine: '"Kludd, I... I miss Ma and Da... I'm scared."'' ''Kludd: "Don't be. You're with me, now. Eglantine, this is our home. They really appreciate us here."'' Eglantine: '"Kludd, please? Can we just go find Soren?"'' ''Kludd: "Hey! Hey! Forget about Soren! Soren's weak! We're Tytos... (sees Nyra flying over him) ...Pure Ones."'' ''Eglantine: "Kludd, I promise I won't tell anyone what you're doing... I just want to go home."'' ''Kludd:' "All right, Eglantine." ''Eglantine: "So we could go? When?"'' ''Kludd: "Tomorrow. (Nyra lands behind Kludd) But first, tonight... just sleep." (reveals the moonlight, Eglantine starts to get sleepy)'' - Kludd and Eglantine in the St Aegolius, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Eglantine: "'No, I mean Kludd was there with me. He did this to me, Soren. He's one of them."'' ''Soren: "No, you must be confused. Thank Glaux Allomere rescued you."'' ''Eglantine: "I wasn't rescued, Kludd gave me to the owl that brought me here."'' ''Soren:' "No... That would mean... Allomere would have to be a traitor! Oh no, its a trap!" - Soren and Eglantine, not long after she recovers from moon-blinking in the movie. Gallery Legend of the Guardians - Eglantine.jpg|Eglantine's poster. Trailer13.jpg|Eglantine with Soren in the movie. Thealbafamily.png|Eglantine's family eglantine in tyto.png|Eglantine looking amazed Legend-of-the-guardians-disneyscreencaps com-6658.jpg|Eglantine is scared EglantineOwlsofGahoole.png|Eglantine starts to get sleepy and get moonblinked Kluddwasthere....png|"No, I mean Kludd was there. With me..." mqdefault.....jpg|Eglantine Moon Blinked Trailer15.jpg|Eglantine with her brothers Grown_eglantine.jpeg|Concept art showing Eglantine fully grown. Ty_eglantine.jpg|Eglantine Ty plush Category:Characters from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Minor Characters